


The Unexpected Guest

by WhenTheSeabearsCry



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Complete, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, One Shot, Threesome - M/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheSeabearsCry/pseuds/WhenTheSeabearsCry
Summary: Daqiao only feels like she can really enjoy herself when she's alone with her husband. Gan Ning accidentally discovers them and tries to excuse himself, but Sun Ce has a slightly different idea. Mortified though she is, will the shy and modest Daqiao give in to these embarrassing new desires she's feeling if he encourages her?
Relationships: Sun Ce/Daqiao, Sun Ce/Daqiao/Gan Ning
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Unexpected Guest

**Author's Note:**

> First of all: this was just a silly little one-off that attempted to combine kink with fluff. I wanted this fic to be both sweet and sexy, something that felt true to the loving relationship between Sun Ce and Daqiao while also acknowledging just how adventurous that husband of hers can be.
> 
> Second, yes, I know that Gan Ning and Sun Ce never actually meet in in the series. Imagine this as an AU if you must, or just enjoy it for what it is.
> 
> Third, I most definitely do not usually post smutfic (and haven't posted fic in general in a long time), so I only have some idea what I'm doing.
> 
> Finally, hot damn, what is up with those pairing tags for Dynasty Warriors? I chose not to use them because of how much of a pain it is to try to type out the relationships using pinyin tone marks (which the series does not use in the first place) and just created my own.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

"Ohhh... Lord Sun Ce..."

Daqiao's cries of pleasure were not particularly loud, but they were sharp and genuine. She was not confident, either in her grace or in her performance in the bedroom, but it was so easy to forget about those insecurities for a moment when held tightly in her husband's strong arms. Those same strong arms moved her up and down, hands on her hips, as she straddled his lap. The motions drove his sturdy cock deep inside of her, and her forward position allowed his pelvis to grind repeatedly against her sensitive bud. He knew her body so well, and in turn, she knew his. It was her duty to pleasure him, but it was also something she enjoyed considerably. Still, it was not a part of their relationship that she liked to be well-known. Her modest upbringing would never allow it.

This was, of course, no routine encounter. Though they were in the privacy of the castle, they were not in their chambers, where the guards would have been standing outside. Just knowing they were there had made Daqiao embarrassed, and for that reason, her husband, devious yet accommodating though he was, had skulked away with her into one of the rarely-used back storehouses and made use of the floor beneath them. There would be no visitors, and she could enjoy some semblance of privacy. It was a welcome diversion, even if not without its own risks.

Between the repeated, simultaneously comforting and exciting motions of her husband's powerfully rocking hips and her lowered defenses, it was all too easy to lose herself in the bliss of the moment. She could feel the beginnings of an orgasm stirring within her, her petite, nude body starting to twitch and write in preparation for what was to come.

"You're really getting into it today, huh, Daqiao?" Sun Ce remarked with a bit of breathless amusement, his mouth curled into a pleasured smirk. Her eyes shot open to give him a scolding look, but that look was soon replaced by a flutter of her eyelashes and the throwing back of her head, a moan building into a powerful crescendo as that climax drew closer and closer...

Just as she could see a path to that delightful peak, however, a loud clattering noise behind them caused her to shriek and jump up, interrupting the steady rocking that had been coaxing her toward an orgasm in first place. Sun Ce, while also surprised, managed to shoot upright, his arms protectively wrapping around his wife's waist, easily keeping her aloft. She glanced in a panic over her shoulder at the source of the sound, where a dazed figure wandered out from some unused sacks. How they had missed the man, neither of them could have even ventured a guess.

"Damn, that was a weird dream," Gan Ning muttered to himself, rubbing the back of his head. "Thought I heard a woman..." He had clearly just woken up, and apparently, he had been dozing off amidst the sacks of cloth, having concealed himself so thoroughly that neither husband nor wife, in their eagerness, had thought anything of it. His gaze was still cast on the floor when he caught a glimpse of a pair of bare feet on the ground. He stopped in his tracks, looked at the feet, then let his gaze raise.

"L-Lord Sun Ce! Lady Daqiao!" he stammered, eyes widening in realization. He clumsily bowed, something that was so very unlike him, and lowered his gaze to the floor to try and respect what little was left of the couple's privacy. "Sorry! I didn't know you were here!"

Daqiao's heart froze in her chest. This was beyond mere embarrassment. She had scolded her husband for being so bold as to rest his head on her shoulder in view of his subordinates. This was something else entirely. She clung to Sun Ce's shoulders, nails almost digging in to the skin of his back because of the sheer mortification she felt. She was completely nude, and to make matters worse, had been making such wanton sounds of pleasure... neither of those were acceptable behaviors for someone like her, never mind doing them in the presence where another man could see. She looked to her husband for some sort of comfort, only to find herself completely perplexed by the lack of bewilderment on her husband's face. Instead, he was almost smiling.

"Don't worry about it," he remarked rather casually. Gan Ning seemed to raise his head up, but then thought better of it. Daqiao stared at him in shock for a moment, thinking that perhaps he'd gone completely mad.

"M-My Lord!" she protested. "We shouldn't be staying here!" She squirmed in his grasp, only to find that he was holding her particularly secure. That was probably a good thing, she realized, as that was all that was keeping her from crashing to the floor.

"What, you just wanna stop now?" her husband retorted, his lips curling into a smirk. His arms held her a little closer, his broad, muscular frame making her feel an odd sense of comfort despite the drastic situation. His tone, however, was entirely teasing. "You were getting really close... I'm sure we can get right back to it."

"Really?" Gan Ning blurted out, his head raising in surprise. Daqiao squealed in protest as he was able to catch a full glimpse of her nude body, and realizing what had just happened, the pirate lowered his gaze, resuming his awkward bow.

Sun Ce was quiet for a moment, but Daqiao could see the smile forming on his lips. It puzzled her to no end how he could be so cavalier at a time like this. But what truly took her by surprise was the hand that curled up beneath her thigh, and the fingertip that trailed up along the entrance to her slit. She was still wet with arousal despite it all, even if she had been in the process of trying to lower her expectations, and the unexpected contact made her shiver and squeak in a weak, rather token protest.

"M-My Lord!" she gasped, squirming in his arms as he continued to misbehave.

"I know my wife is gorgeous, isn't she?" Sun Ce continued, his voice softer and gentler than before. "Come on, Daqiao. Let's let him get a nice, good look."

She squeaked again in protest, but he had already set her down onto her feet before she could form any coherent response. Gan Ning finally rose from his sustained bow, a dazed look on his face as he regarded her naked form. She shrunk back against her husband's broad frame, and one of his arms caught her beneath her breasts, the other landing on her waist. Her cheeks turned a bright red as a finger and thumb tugged at her nipple, tweaking it erect. Her body squirmed and writhed helplessly, her thighs pressing together for a moment before she realized that her husband's other hand was snaking its way between them.

"Lord Sun Ce!" she protested in a shaky voice. "What are you doing?" She could feel Gan Ning's increasingly attentive gaze on her naked body, and out of the corner of her eye, she could even see a smile start to form on the man's lips. Her husband's firm grasp kept her arms and body held securely against him, and from a combination of his persistence and some unconscious desire of hers, her legs spread slightly, granting the wandering hand passage.

"Yeah, she is," Gan Ning remarked, looking her over approvingly. Daqiao could only swallow nervously, watching as the pirate's lustful gaze started to appraise its way down the length of her body. Behind her, Daqiao could feel her husband's cock, still stiff and erect, pressed in an upward position against her rear end. The slight shift of his hips caused the erection to grind against her, and she found herself moving with him despite her embarrassment.

"You're getting pretty cold like this," Sun Ce teased her over her shoulder with a smirk, one hand insistently groping at her breast as the other teased between her legs. She could feel him intentionally brushing a fingertip over her sensitive clit, causing her to gasp and jump in surprise. "We should probably warm you up a little bit."

"L-Lord Sun Ce..." she panted, her heart racing uncontrollably. "What are you say--"

She barely got the words out of her mouth before she felt Gan Ning's body meet hers, and she was pressed between their muscular frames, helpless in the middle. The hand that had been between her legs moved to hold her waist, and Gan Ning's hands rested on her hips, holding her firmly as his pelvis pressed against her. She gasped harshly in surprise as both her husband and the other man ground their hips against her. She felt powerless, as if she would be unable to stop either of them if she wanted to... and yet, their firm bodies made her feel oddly at ease. It was a shameful feeling, made even more shameful by the growing bulge in Gan Ning's pants that made it evident he was aroused as well.

Daqiao glanced over her shoulder at her husband, about to blurt out another halfhearted protest, but he had already craned his head inward to press his lips to her neck. She cried out in surprise as his ravenous, slow kisses sent shivers down her spine, and her hand moved to rest over the hand he had placed on her waist. In front of her, Gan Ning stood slightly bow-kneed, equal parts imposing and protective. She glanced in his direction, an unsure look in her eyes, and without a word, he pressed his lips to hers. Both men's hands kept her aloft enough to make up for the height difference, her feet dangling inches from the ground, and she could only melt into the unexpected warmth on both sides.

After a moment, her mind stopped trying to make sense of the situation. Her husband was passionately kissing her neck and fondling her, and Gan Ning's lips were still pressing into hers rather expectantly. Nervously, she started to return the kiss, lips tentatively pressing and parting as if unsure that any of what they were doing was alright. The slight opening he gave her, however, was quickly taken advantage of, and his tongue darted its way past her lips, its tip brushing against hers. She let out a muffled gulp in surprise, but that was quickly silenced by the renewed press of his hips. That bulge had grown even larger, and the underside of a rather thick cock was now pressed directly to her clit, shielded only by the pants that still clung to his waist.

For several moments, time seemed to freeze around them. Both men pressed hips and bodies into her as their mouths worked, and hands started to roam her body where they could. She lost track of which man's fingers were where for a moment, and she found herself instinctively suckling upon the strange tongue in her mouth. Even more unusually, she found that even when one of the men stopped moving their hips, hers kept moving. Her heart beat furiously, and a meek whimper escaped her throat before she finally could bring herself to pull away from the kiss, taking a sharp gasp for air.

"W-Wait!" she declared, even as her body ached in protest. "W-We really shouldn't be doing this..."

Sun Ce's mouth pulled away from his wife's neck for a moment, and he paused, thinking for a moment. "Yeah... maybe you're right," he remarked. Gan Ning stepped back, regarded him with a disappointed look, but there was also a bit of understanding. As coarse a man as the former pirate was, he was always a dutiful officer, and Daqiao found herself quietly impressed. Shakily, she let her feet touch the ground again, her heart still racing.

But then, a sharp smirk rose on Sun Ce's lips.

"Hey, Gan Ning," he said suddenly, his voice friendly and playful.

"Y-Yeah?" came the response, this time without a bow.

"Go ahead and lie back down," Sun Ce instructed him rather casually, an invitation rather than an order. His hand sneaked its way back between Daqiao's thighs, and this time, he boldly dragged his finger along her slit. "You got her all wet again. We should really do something about that!"

"M-My Lord!" Daqiao stammered, her cheeks burning yet again. But his finger moved upward, brushing along her tender pearl and stroking it as if to subdue her. Her face tensed in a sharp display of need, silencing her unconvincing protest.

As her husband continued to move his hands, the other of which was still cupped firmly over her breast and occasionally twisting her nipple, Gan Ning quickly divested himself of his pants. Daqiao didn't get a good look at him at first, but it wasn't that hard to imagine the sight. The officer never wore a shirt, which could be horribly distracting to anyone attracted by the sight of a strong, chiseled warrior... it was something that Daqiao hadn't really allowed herself to think about, but that was before he had pressed his body to hers and kissed her like a lover. Before she had felt him against her most intimate area, filling her mind with ideas too wanton and lascivious to entertain.

But she found herself drawn to look, especially as her husband walked her toward his outlaid form. Gan Ning was a well-built man, and it was hard not to admire his physique. But her eyes did find themselves moving to his bared cock, which stood impressively upright. It was considerably large, thick and long. She felt embarrassed and intimidated just seeing it. Of course, even her husband could have the same reaction from her, but this was still something completely different.

"Here you go, Daqiao," Sun Ce murmured into her ear, and she found herself being lowered gently onto her knees above the other man's lap. Once she was safely deposited, he stood back up, admiring her with a smile that seemed as gentle as it did playful. Gan Ning's hands quickly found her body, but his touch was so much gentler than she had expected. The palm cupping her breast kneaded smoothly, and the other hand brushed softly against her smooth cheek. Despite everything, she leaned into both touches, and when a thumb swept gently over her lower lip, she felt inclined to part her lips around it, suckling shyly. Perhaps a promise of what she would do for him next time.

That thought immediately made her freeze in shock, her own wandering thoughts as much a scandal to her as the entire situation. But Gan Ning's hands continued to move along her body, and Sun Ce stood close next to her, a hand resting gently on the back of her head. It was... comforting. Soon, Gan Ning's hands closed around her wrists, and she swallowed nervously, unsure of what she should do.

"I-I'm not supposed to..." she began, but she realized how silly it sounded. Her husband was right there, encouraging her. Really, it was her duty to follow his every order. But he had never ordered her about. Not even once, except perhaps to tell her to stay by his side in battle so he could protect her, which she was inclined to do anyway. Never had he ever asked her to do something she found distasteful or demeaning. Instead, he always seemed more concerned with what she wanted. Even now, his presence was soothing.

But she still didn't know if she should do this. Some part of her still held on to the belief that this was shameful, that she was dirty for wanting it.

"You can take it slow, you know," Gan Ning reassured her, his voice devoid of its usual cockiness. While she appreciated the sentiment, however, she was still nervous, and she glanced around nervously, torn between desire and worries of propriety. This was something she could not take back if she did, and it could irrevocably change everything. And yet, she sought a justification. Her body ached with desire, and her mind raced with the possibilities. All she needed was one last reassurance, something she could hang on to and truly believe before giving in to what seemed like shameful, forbidden desires.

"You know, I'm still right here," Sun Ce reminded her. His words were a comfort, even if they seemed strange at the time. But he was right. She wasn't being unfaithful by doing this. If he weren't there, she wouldn't be in this position in the first place. Still, it all seemed like so much. This was another man, a man who was not her husband and was, in fact, one of his most trusted officers. Though Gan Ning was certainly strong and handsome, both qualities she had to quietly admit to herself as attractive, he was a valued comrade. If she did this with him, however, would she be expected to do it again? If her husband were not around at the moment, would he still approach her and seduce her? His powerful arms, holding her down and keeping her secure as he ravished her, or maybe her own lewd desires driving her to her knees in front of him... those were thoughts that proved almost too distracting.

This was it. Daqiao swallowed nervously as her hips hovered above Gan Ning's lap, her gaze directed at the large cock pointed almost accusingly at her dripping sex. His tip was but a scant distance from her slit, and all she would have to do is let gravity carry her down. Her husband had made sure she was more than ready, and even the immense embarrassment and nervousness she felt was not enough to quell that hungry arousal.

She turned her head to look up at her husband, eyes searching for reassurance. His gentle, handsome smile more than did the trick, but she still needed to hear it from him. "Lord... Lord Sun Ce... are you sure?"

He nodded wordlessly. Regarding him once more, she turned her attention back to Gan Ning, her hands held secure by his strong hands. With a nervous gulp, she slowly lowered herself down until the underside of his tip brushed upward against her entrance. She gasped out loud at the unexpected contact, but her hips moved so that he glided smoothly into her, or as smoothly as he could given the difference in size between them. He filled her easily, just as her husband always did, and as she settled atop him, she managed to find somewhat of a comfortable rhythm at which she could ride, slowly working him deeper. His hands left her wrists, and she was able to steady herself by planting her palms to both sides. Still, it was hard for her to move freely.

It was almost too much... almost.

Daqiao felt a whimper forming in the back of her throat, and self-consciously, she bit down on her lower lip, stifling it but failing to keep the hungry sound at bay. Her hips swiveled wantonly into Gan Ning's pelvis, his thick cock mostly buried in her warm, clenching slit. The shape of him was a little different than her husband, and he hit different spots as he moved within her, but he was also hitting the right ones. Even if he were not, however, his thumb still rubbed determinedly at her fleshy jewel, stroking it up and down and making her body jolt and quiver with pleasure.

"That's a real interesting sound," Gan Ning mused with a grin, his throaty voice flavored somewhat by a pleasured groan. "She make those kinds of sounds a lot?"

"Only if you're doing it right," Sun Ce responded with a smirk, his hand softly petting the top of his beloved wife's head. Through her embarrassment and her pleasure, she regarded him with a dazed, wanting expression, her mouth slowly opening and her tongue lolling outward to accommodate a needy pant. It was also a wordless invitation, and her eyes drifted to the magnificent cock he held with his other hand, making it clear what she was eager to do.

It was impossible for him to say no to such a delightful offer, silent or otherwise. Shifting toward her, Sun Ce held his dick by its base, hoisting it in her direction. Eagerly and with her eyelashes fluttering from the intense rush of feelings, Daqiao leaned her head in, slender lips parting around his swollen cockhead before closing her eyes and moving her head in a slow, steady bob along the first half of his length. His hand came to rest at the back of her head encouragingly, a hum of satisfaction escaping his lips as she let the momentum from Gan Ning's thrusts move her along her husband's length as well.

She should have felt dirty, and she knew it. She was a proper, married woman, and yet there she was, lustfully riding another man. But her husband was there with her, and he was no mere observer, either. His presence made her feel not only as if she were safe, but also that this was... well, certainly not proper, but acceptable. That allowed the pleasured moans to sound around Sun Ce's erection as she moved more enthusiastically, and reached a delicate hand between his legs, slender fingers cradling his balls and rolling them in her palm. She worked her way further, relaxing her throat instinctively to accommodate his considerable size until finally, she had reached the very base of him. The other hand found itself wandering her own torso unconsciously, moving along the curves of her stomach and along her lower ribcage before finally palming her own breast, squeezing it for want of something to do with the hand.

"Wow, she can do that, too?" Gan Ning grunted, lips curled in an impressed and lustful smirk. "I might just have to keep showing up unannounced. Uh, assuming that's alright with you."

With an amused chuckle, Sun Ce guided his wife slowly back up his length, encouraging her to take a likely needed breath. Her cheeks burned red hot from embarrassment, and with a wet slurp, she took her mouth off of him in order to catch her breath. Her gaze shifted toward Gan Ning, her mouth hanging open as she rode him steadily. Her hips rocked with more confidence and enthusiasm than they had before, and her walls clenched at his swollen cock as she started to pump her hand quickly along her husband's cock to keep it from being neglected.

"I-If Lord Sun Ce says it's alright..." she murmured in a daze, her eyes fluttering somewhere between open and closed as waves of pleasure started to overwhelm her. With a moan that only felt sharp because of how gently it came, she tossed her head back, her body jolting as the first wave of her orgasm struck. Her hips moved faster and faster, swiveling and rolling astride him. He felt good. Incredible, even. She had had a taste, and though it would be enough to satisfy her curiosity, she had to admit to herself that the idea of him showing up again was... welcome. She could become almost as familiar with the needs of his body as with her husband's, though there would always be some intimacies she would keep reserved for her truly beloved.

Her sex tightened around him, walls clenching and squeezing, but still her hips moved, eager to return the favor and caring not of the potential consequences. The next moan was louder, and her eyes rolled back in her head, a reaction that Gan Ning only got to glimpse for a moment before she closed them entirely and desperately threw her mouth back onto her husband's dick. Though her body started to quake and tremble, she continued to swivel her hips, her motion unsteady and jerky at times as continued pleasure lengthened her orgasmic high. She felt Sun Ce's hand guide her further, but her throat was already open, so she took him in almost effortlessly. And as she felt his cock start to spasm and twitch, so too did the one that she had been so enthusiastically riding.

"Oh, fuck," Gan Ning groaned. Daqiao regretted that she didn't have a chance to see the look on his face as he climaxed, but she could imagine it quite vividly. The wet heat filled her waiting sex, and the man's hips ground into her with a renewed ferocity. There was so much of it, and like her husband, he was so big that she could feel the excess getting displaced and dripping out of her. Her motions slowed as Gan Ning's did as well, his seed mingling in her as she rode the last of her climax to its completion. It felt so dirty and shameful, and yet, at the same time, it was exactly what she wanted.

Well, almost exactly. She still had yet to earn the same prize from her husband, but that took only another second or two.

"Daqiao... damn..." he managed to groan, and rather than back away to try to escape the mess she knew was coming, she leaned into it, taking him in all the way. When she felt hot seed run down her throat, his cock twitching with each volley, she suckled her way back up to his tip, her tongue dutifully cleaning up any that spilt. There was too much of it for her to completely contain it, of course, and pearly, bubbly ropes of semen drooled from the edges of her mouth and coated her chin. Her eyes fluttered open as her lips came to rest at his very tip, as if she were pressing a kiss to the weeping slit that had just ejected so much of his seed into her mouth mere seconds ago, and she looked up at him through heavy eyelashes, as if gauging his approval.

She was not found wanting. An appreciative hand moved through her hair, and she leaned into it, placing a lazy kiss to his tip. Her eyes then directed themselves to Gan Ning beneath her, who seemed to be at a loss for words for once... as well as a little breathless. The pirate's rough hands moved along her smooth, porcelain legs, stroking her thighs and calves in admiring patterns. She was satisfied... no, more than that. She felt liberated. Not from her husband, who had only ever been good to her and with whom she would gladly stay for the rest of her days, but rather, she felt freed from her own insecurities and vulnerabilities. As one lover's seed ran down her thighs, the other's dripped from her chin, and she regarded them both with a wordless smile, as alluring and needy as it was bright.

Her cheeks still burned, but for once, the embarrassment was little more than background noise. Even as her racing thoughts calmed down, she felt... strangely comfortable.

One look at her husband's smiling, gentle face reaffirmed that feeling, and burdens she never had known she carried were lifted from her shoulders.


End file.
